


felt.

by Allo_Long



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, M/M, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28001052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allo_Long/pseuds/Allo_Long
Summary: izuru had felt.COMPLETE
Relationships: Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	felt.

**Author's Note:**

> idk just something while i procrastinate on writing.

izuru had felt.

izuru had felt peaceful.

he watched as servant skipped down the sidewalk, going through this world of agony with a cheerful smile on his face.

izuru had felt.

izuru had felt annoyed.

servant whined as he pulled on his collar, the chains clicking and clacking as they were harshly taken from his grasp. defiance, izuru noted.

izuru had felt.

izuru had felt tired.

it wasnt the tired where his legs shook and his knees buckled; when his hands become clampy and his voice wouldn't escape him. no. he felt his mind begin to be fuzzed over, as if any thought would shatter his perfect vessel. he felt his eyes droop at the sight of servant sleeping soundly on the concrete ground.

izuru had felt.

izuru had felt so much during the tragedy.

then, all he felt was hurt as he watched servant stare back at him. hurt as servant begged him not to turn himself in; turn them all in. he felt hurt as he laid down the plan to infiltrate the neo world program.

he felt hurt. hurt when servant held him tight in a soft, gentle embrace, saying his last goodbye before giving a small kiss to his temple.

now, however, he felt nothing as he stared back at this stranger, one of white hair, who asked "do you... like boats?"

what a stupid question.


End file.
